Gas turbine engines typically comprise bearings which support the shafts, or spools, of the engine. The bearings may be supported by a squirrel cage structure. The squirrel cage may include a flexible member in the form of a cylindrical cage. The flexibility of the squirrel cage may accommodate vibrations, such as when a rotor experiences vibration due to lateral loading.